The Monoclonal Antibody Core is a DF/HCC core that was approved by the CSC in May 2004. The mission of the Monoclonal Antibody Core (MAC) is to produce novel monoclonal antibodies that are directed against antigens of interest to DF/HCC investigators. These monoclonal antibodies may be useful for basic research, drug discovery and clinical applications including diagnosis, surrogate markers for disease status, response to therapy or drug toxicity. This customized service is not available at other DF/HCC institutions.